Blush: Alternate Ending
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [One Shot] A little different ending for 'Blush' episode.


****

Blush: Alternate Ending

"Finish her! Give her the 'pimple punch'!" Drakken was so excited he could hardly contain himself; his plan to get rid of Kim Possible was actually working.

"Pimple punch?" Shego asked looking at Dr. Drakken with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Pimple punch?" Kim had seen and heard many things that made her wonder about Dr. Drakken; and, this is another to add to the long list. The slight pause she took was just too long. It gave her Embarrassment Ninja opponent a chance to pimple her, and his partner a chance to spray her with _B.O. spray._

Just then, Josh walked up, wondering where Kim had gotten off to. She left him sitting on a bench while she went to investigate the source of a video that had been playing. A video of her as a youngster in the tub. Very, very embarrassing. "Hey there you are, what's going on, what's with the-" That is when his nose picked up the scent. "Ugh. What's that smell? Is that you? Gross." Josh began to wave his hand under his nose to displace the stench.

An alarming shade of crimson flashed across her cheeks as she faded out of existence. "Oh no. Not now…"

"KP!" Ron had arrived just in time to watch his best friend disappear. He began to run around shaking the Amazonian Aurora Orchid he retrieved. Hoping beyond hope that maybe Kim would reappear.

"What are you doing Stoppable? Where'd Kim go?" Josh had the same puzzled look on his face as usual.

"Oh this is just too sweet Shego! Kim Possible is gone for good!" Drakken couldn't contain his excitement as he grabbed his partner in a big hug, lifting her off her feet, dancing with her.

"Let me down Drew." Shego was as glad to be rid of Kimmie as Dr. D; but she couldn't stand physical contact with him.

"Oh sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Dr. D released his grip on Shego and cowered back a bit. They flew off together laughing, a celebration was in order.

"She's gone, and it's your fault Mankey." Ron dropped the flower and grabbed Josh. Shaking him rather violently, before punching him in the jaw.

"What do you mean? I don't where she is so how can it be my fault?" Josh asked as he tried to cover up, protecting himself from another attack by Ron.

"Forget it Monkey-boy. You're too stupid to understand anyway." Ron didn't hold back as he walked away. He had to go and break the bad news to the Drs. Possible.

****

If Only

"What do you mean _gone_? How could Kim just disappear?" Mr. and Mrs. Possible were both asking a lot of questions, not all of which Ron could answer.

"It's like I said before, gone. Blushed herself out of existence. Dr. Drakken sprayed her with some sort of serum that made her disappear when she blushed. I was down in the Amazon getting a cure for her…" His voice was unsteady, having to tell her parents what happened. "I didn't get back in time."

"Why didn't Kim go with you Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I thought she would be safer here, if only I had known…" He had been trying his best to stay strong, blaming Kim's disappearance on Drakken, and Mankey. He broke down crying. "I should have never left her here."

****

Always on my Mind

"Any ideas on how to bring her back Wade?" Ron asked as he talked to Wade through the Kimmunicator. 'He's a genius; he has to come up with something.'

"Sorry Ron. It's like I said before Kim is _gone_. There is nothing we can do to bring her back. All the simulations show it was an irreversible process. I've run through all the variables a dozen times."

"Well run them all again. I'm not willing to just let her be _gone_." Ron said. "And send me all the information you have, I want to take a look at it."

"No offense Ron but I don't see what good that would do. A lot of this is way over your head."

Ron looked into the screen with a certain determination "It's time for 'Potential Boy' to step up. Now send me the information." Wade couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron. He was in a deep state of denial about Kim's death. He hadn't even gone to the memorial service, much to the chagrin of his parents.

.

"Ronald Stoppable get down here NOW!" His father had a right to be upset; Ron had hardly left his room in 3 weeks. Not even to go to school.

Ron shuffled into the kitchen with a disheveled appearance "What do you want Dad? I'm really busy working on finding Kim."

"Ron you have to let her go. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. Kim is dead and gone. Just accept it."

"She is not DEAD! She is not GONE!" His voice calmed from a shout to a near whisper. "She's just _missing_."

"Ron I'm going to schedule you to see a therapist day after tomorrow. This crazy obsession has to end."

"I'm not crazy!" Ron shouted. "I'm not giving up on Kim because she…" The last few words coming out with a tearful stammer. "…she wouldn't give up on me." Ron stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room slamming the door hard. "They don't understand. No one does." He picked up a photo of him and Kim together. "No matter how long it takes, or what price I have to pay." He clutched the photo to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. "I will find you KP."

****

My Enemy, My Ally

"Oh this is just too delicious. Kim Possible is gone. Out of our lives forever." Drakken was still all atwitter at the thought of unrestricted evil doings.

Shego sat filing her nails with a rather bored look on her face. "So when are we going to do anything Dr. D? I'm starting to get, oh, I don't know, bored. Just sitting here."

"Oh don't worry Shego. My latest plan is almost ready to be put into action."

"That plan will have to wait Drakken." The phrase was familiar but the voice behind it was not the same.

"What? Who? Ah the buffoon." Drakken wasn't all that concerned with Ron, he had never been much of a threat. "What do you want? Before I have Shego destroy you."

Ron stepped forward into the light, his hands raised to shoulder height. "I'm not here to fight you Drakken. I just want some information."

'Like you could fight either of us.' Shego thought. 'But it takes some sack to just walk in like that.'

"What sort of information?" Drakken was puzzled, the sidekick wasn't here to avenge the death of his best friend?

"The serum you sprayed KP with…" Ron began but Drakken interrupted him.

"What about it? There isn't any antidote."

"I know." Ron's voice remained calm and steady. "I want you to spray me with it too."

Drakken was rather taken aback with the solemn determination in Ron's voice. "I don't get it. But, if it's what you want." He pulled the sprayer out and sprayed Ron with a thin coating of chemical.

"Thank you Drakken." Ron turned and walked out as silently as he entered.

****

You Did What?

"What were you thinking Ron? You know you don't get embarrassed. Why did you think this would be easy?" Ron paced around the small office, wondering if he had made the right choice.

The therapist walked in and motioned for Ron to sit down. "So Mr. Stoppable, I'm glad you took the opportunity to come and see me." He sat on the front edge of his own desk and spoke to Ron. "Your Father did the right thing, sending you here."

Ron didn't waste anytime getting down to business. "Doc this is all private right? I mean what we say is just between us right?"

"Yes what we say here stays here." Dr. Bloom reassured him of that fact.

"Good. I want; no I need you to help me learn to be embarrassed."

"That's not something you can just learn Ron. It would take months maybe even years to undo the ingrained processes of your mind." Dr. Bloom told him in no uncertain terms.

"Then why am I wasting my time talking to you?" Ron asked before he walked out of the small office.

****

Figure It Out

'Blush, I have to blush, what can I do to copy that sensation? There must be a way.' Ron was pacing about in Middleton Park. He had tried a few different things, going without pants didn't do it, and neither did going into the girls' locker room. Nothing made him blush, he was failing, and he knew it. "Kim you have to help me out with this one, I can't think of a way."

Whap!

Ron was knocked to the ground by a stray football.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you watch where you're throwing this thing?" He was angry; he didn't have time to deal with this. Not now. Not when he was having so much trouble trying to get to Kim. He turned to throw the ball back when he saw her running up to him. "Zita." She broke his heart when she dumped him. He felt an unfamiliar heat on his face; he was blushing.

"I'm sorry Ron, it was an accident." Zita couldn't help but notice the sudden appearance of a vortex on his stomach. "Uh, what's happening to you Ron?"

"Yes! Thank you Zita!" He grabbed her and kissed her, blushing again as he pulled away. "Now to find more embarrassing moments." She stood shocked, wondering what was going on, as Ron ran off.

By the time he got home he was mostly gone, but he had to say goodbye while he had the chance. "Mom, Dad where are you? Its working, I'm going to find Kim." Naturally, the appearance of their son as just a floating head was a little too much for his mom, she passed out.

"Ronald what are you thinking? Killing yourself isn't going to bring Kim back."

"That's just it Dad. I'm not killing myself, and I'm not bringing Kim back. I'm going to be with her. I love you both so much." Love could be embarrassing, sometimes. Ron felt the heat of one last blush as he faded away. "It's going to be ok, you'll…"

****

Aftermath

A small female figure sat quietly, her head hung low. She had been alone so long, but how long exactly? Time had no real meaning here, wherever here was. It was quiet, so quiet that it scared her. She was afraid.

"KP?"

That voice, her brain took a second to process it. 'Ron?' She turned and that was when she saw him. "Ron?" Was he real? Or was she hallucinating? "Ron is that really you?!" She leapt to her feet, running to embrace him in a hug. He **was **real.

"KP!" He wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug. Their commingling tears ran down a now common cheek.

"How did you get here Ron? Are we going to be able to get back home?" Kim asked as she pulled her head away to look at him, to reconfirm the fact that he was indeed real.

Ron reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. "Sorry KP. I think we're stuck here, I couldn't find a way to bring you back. So I followed you."

"How did you know I was here Ron? No one else seemed to hear my voice."

"I wasn't sure at first but I knew I wasn't crazy. I knew you needed me as much as I needed you." He was still holding Kim in his arms as he continued. "I couldn't bear the thought of another day without you -- or you spending eternity alone. I…"

Or maybe it was the fact that… "I love you Ron."

If he was going to blush, hearing Kim say that would have done it, no problem. But that was before, now he wasn't ashamed or scared to say it back. "I love you too Kim."

They were alone, but together. And they were content.

****

I Get It Now

Wade, the boy genius behind Team Possible, sat in the impressive yet non-imposing office of one Dr. Director. "I don't know how Ron did it but he did. He was able to figure out that Kim wasn't killed when she disappeared. She was merely shifted out of phase with our reality. I don't know why I didn't see it myself." Wade was slightly embarrassed, being outdone by someone self-described as having, _nothing but air beneath the hair_. "It's all outlined in his notes. Matter can't be uncreated. Maybe one day we will have the technology to bring them back." He paused slightly before handing Ron's notes to Dr. Director. "I just don't know."

The woman gave the notes a cursory glance before setting the folder down on her desk. "What about the serum? Any chance of further studies on it?"

"No. Drakken destroyed what he had left and the plant used to create it is now extinct."

****


End file.
